Episode 8648 (27th May 2015)
Plot The fire begins to take hold as Carla sleeps on. Liz deletes all her photos of Tony from her phone and suddenly goes into a destructive rage. Leanne wonders where Kal has got to. She tells Ken about his proposal and he offers to look after Simon while she goes to find him. Maddie and Sophie plan a holiday abroad. Looking down Victoria Street for Kal, Leanne sees the flicker of the flames from Carla's flat but can get no answer from the door buzzer. Within, Carla wakes but chokes on the smoke as she tries to make for the bedroom and Amy. Sean finds Liz stamping on her phone and she tells him about Tony's betrayal. She starts to smash crockery and Sean makes a hasty retreat to get help. Leanne remembers the security code into the flats and gains entry. She can hear Carla's coughs and cries from within and uses a fire extinguisher to break the lock open and then put out the immediate flames. She drags a now unconscious Carla out of the flat. Kal and other passing residents hear the fire bell as Carla is brought down to the pavement, now unconscious. Andy rings for the fire and ambulance service. Tracy arrives home and Ken sees that something is up. She admits that she came close to doing something wrong. Amy wakes up and, smelling the smoke, is terrified. She blocks the door gap with cushions. Sean and Andrea hear Liz smashing up the back room. She emerges and is held back as she sets off to get Tracy. They have already rung Erica who arrives and comforts her friend. Carla manages to choke out that Amy is still in the flat. Despite Kal's protests, he and Leanne go back into the building to help the girl. Sean interrupts Liz and Erica and tells them about the fire. As Liz arrives there, Leanne and Kal enter Carla's, now an inferno, to rescue the girl. Kevin, Tim and Zeedan go after them but are driven back by the smoke and flames. The emergency services are held up by traffic jams. Amy is persuaded to unblock the door but is too terrified to move. Maddie comes into No.13 to find Jenny in a dark wig for disguise with packed bags ringing for a taxi. She asks her what she's up to. Tracy arrives at the flats and finds out that her daughter is trapped. She has to be held back as she becomes frantic. As Leanne, Kal and Amy make their way to the door to escape, part of the roof collapses and they are trapped. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Victoria Court - Stairwell and landings *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen and Carla's bedroom Notes *This episode was shown at 9.00pm between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent, and contained a trailer for the next episode before the end credits. *Neil Finnighan was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator with Charlotte Williams, Robert Pavey and Kim McGarrity as Stunt Doubles on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Tracy sneaks from Victoria Court flats, flames sweep through the building; Kal rushes back to Leanne and asks her to marry him, leaving her overjoyed; and Maddie uncovers Jenny's plan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,010,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns